wurldapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Gaga (Waifu)
Lady Gaga is a top-level professional singer, waifu, and drug cartel leader hailing from New York (not the old one, FYI. We don't talk about that). She is notable for being one of the few mainstream professional singers to not suck. From 2009 to 2015, she was the waifu of Nate Franks. She also plays Smash for some reason, and is a known consumer of both Weed and Dunkaroos. Early life and career Much like Nate, Gaga was originally hatched from an egg. Then she started making the musics. Her first album was The Fame which was released in 2008 but might as well have been released in 2009 because no one heard of it til then and most of the singles came out then anyway. Then in late 2009 she released The Fame Monster, a DLC pack for The Fame with 8 new stages. In 2011 she released Born This Way which was supposed to be da bess but it was super srs. It was still cool tho. Later in 20XX she released ARTPOP (caps were a big trend in Wurld history at the time) and Cheek to Cheek, a collab with the man himself Tony Bennett (the title isn't what you're thinking, now get your mind out of the gutter, boi). Also both The Fame Monster and ARTPOP have songs about jerkin' it lol. Meeting Nate Nate fell in love with Gaga in early 2009 and stalked her like some weirdo. She initially ignored him because he was nerdy af and not a bad boy with some retro sneakers and also underage. In May of 2009 Nate impressed Lady G by winning a Pokemon tournament with a shitty team, and she began dating him regularly. During the following Summer, Gaga released a single called Paparazzi, which was about Nate and his relentless stalking and how he promises he will be kind but will not stop until that girl is his. Nate regularly pleasures himself to this song and its accompanying music video, which features Lady Gaga farting glitter. The two were married shortly after, but their dating options were limited because Lady Gaga still has a restraining order against Nate in 22 of the current 38 states. As another reward for being so damn impressive, Gaga bestowed Nate with mysterious "wurld deity powers". Nate didn't know what the fuck this was at the time because he hadn't even met the other deities, but he just rolled with it. These powers didn't kick in until 2012 for some asinine reason. Present day Though still a top tier waifu, she was replaced by 5am as Nate's best gurl in late 2015. She didn't think much of this and was very confused when asked about the supposed relationship. Nate however still regularly jams out to her rad music, and even obtained the "The Fame" Vinyl from 5am. She was an avid member of the Super Smash Brothas community. She used to play Brawl, but the admins of Melee Hell convinced her to switch to Melee. She claims to be a Mewtwo main, but we all know she mains Fox. She even managed to win EVO 20XX while fuckin' stoned out of her mind, man, as pictured above. If the situation calls for it, she will help maintain the Wurld by monitoring and closing Portals using her staff which shoots lasers of pure Gay. Nate would've added a picture of this but doesn't feel like digging through his Instagram. Trivia *She was once rumored to be a man. *She is openly supportive of Ridley. A few of her songs even subtly reflect this. *She is heavily rumored to have ties with The Illuminati. The signs are all there, bro. Category:Heroes Category:Waifus